LAKEHURST: SINNERS
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: WRATH. GREED. SLOTH. PRIDE. LUST. ENVY. GLUTTONY. ALSO KNOWN AS THE 7 DEADLY SINS...BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A FEW LAKEHURST STUDENTS START TO BREAK THE RULES JUST TO AVOID THE REPROCUSSIONS THESE SINS HAVE WITH THEM? DEATH IS ONE THING, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?
1. BRING IT ON, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(144. "BRING IT ON, PART ONE")**

**Holly J. makes her way out of the car, she quickly checks her phone..."No messages from Anya?" Holly J. said to herself, she should've called me back by now, Holly J. thought on. Holly J. stands, and makes her way into the building, as she enters she spots lots of things. People, mainly, but behind these people are the true feelings they hide deep down. Holly J. makes her way to the main office and collects her schedule.**

**"Have a nice day" the woman at the desk states. "You too" Holly J. whispers as she makes her way out of the building and into a crowd of people. Holly J. then notices Sav who is staring at her from across the hall, "Sav?" Holly J. asks, afraid it may be someone else. Sav looks up..."What?" Sav states. Holly J. soon realized that they weren't talking to each other.**

**Holly J. looked at him, "What's your problem?" Holly J. asked as she walked over to him. "Nothing...the fact that you think you have the nerve to come here and talk to me is bull" Sav states as he walks away, leaving Holly J. wondering what she did. **

**Vanessa was staring at the school she had left behind for the summer, she was going to be a Sophomore this year, she was going to apply for the cheer squad this year, and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. **

**"Alright everyone cheer squad tryouts!" a girl shouted, just then the girl caught Alli's eye as familiar..."Amanda!" Alli stated. Amanda looked at Alli, "Oh...if it isn't the girl that punched me and ran" Amanda told her. Vanessa came over to the scene. "Wait. How can you be captain?" Vanessa asked her. "I'm not...my sister is, I'm co-captain, you trying out?" Amanda asked, teasing Vanessa. "Yeah she is actually" Alli stated, Vanessa looked at Alli with a worried look. "Fine..seeyah around!" Amanda whispered as she shoulder bumped Alli. **

**"Alli what was that?" Vanessa asked her. "Nothing...just do it, for me." Alli stated. Vanessa nodded. Vanessa then noticed that Amanda left one of the sign up forms and decided to find her. **

**Holly J. couldn't believe that she had lost Sav as a friend, she didn't mean to do anything wrong. Holly J. stood up and then came face to face with Anya. "Anya?" Holly J. whispered, "If it isn't the bitch I call a bestfriend" Anya stated as she made her way around Holly J.**

**Vanessa came to the locker rooms but was disturbed by what she had just caught a glimpse of. It was her favorite teacher, Mr. Person and Amanda kissing, but Amanda was crying. "Oh my God" Vanessa whispered as she ran down the hall, afraid, not knowing what to say or do.**


	2. BRING IT ON, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST **

**(145. "BRING IT ON, PART TWO")**

**Holly J. was standing in front of her dorm room. Holly J. then opened it and realized that Anya was her dormate. Anya quickly stood, "Oh great...I'm getting my rooms switched" Anya stated as she tried to walk alway, but Holly J. stopped her. **

**Holly J. took a deep breath, "What did I do to you?" Holly J. asked. Anya looked her up and down, "You made fun of my dead mother Holly J., that's why no one what's to even talk to you" Anya let out. "Oh come on that was 2 months ago...get over it!" Holly J. told the girl. Anya looked back, "And the funny thing is, you didn't even say you were sorry" Anya then left, leaving Holly J. feeling stupid.**

**Vanessa was sitting down on a bench she hadn't realized what she had just witnessed. A lot of things were playing over and over in Vanessa's head. But, how could Mr. Peter's do that to a student, it didn't make sense. Just then Vanessa heard footsteps, footsteps that belonged to Amanda. **

**Amanda looked at Vanessa sternly, "What are you doing?" Amanda asked her. "Trying to figure out why a student would allow a teacher to touch them." Vanessa stated. Amanda's eye's widened, "You don't know anything Vanessa!" Amanda stated. Vanessa stood, "I know more than you think...and so will Vander Pool" Vanessa threatened Amanda. Amanda swallowed, "Don't please, you can be on the cheer squad" Amanda begged. "No!" Vanessa stated as she headed to the Principal's office.**

**Holly J. was packing her stuff, and Anya made her way in, "Where are you going?" Anya asked her. "I'm leaving to another dorm." Holly J. whispered. Anya sighed and layed on the bed. "I'm sorry" Holly J. whispered as she placed her clothes in a suit case. **

**Anya sat up on her bed, "Holly J. wait", Holly J. turned to face Anya. "You don't have to go anywhere...I forgive you, 2 months is a long time hold a grudge." Anya let out. "So does this mean we're friends?" Holly J. stated. "No..." Anya began, "We're bestfriends" Anya finished, hugging the girl.**

**Vanessa came around the corner and saw Amanda, Vanessa was about to leave, when Amanda ran up to her and hugged her, "Thank you" Vanessa whispered.**


	3. I MADE A MISTAKE

**LAKEHURST**

**(146. "I MADE A MISTAKE")**

**Anya made her way into the dorm room, "And where are you going?" Holly J. asked her. "Oh no where special" Anya whispered. "Come on Anya, I've known you since the 6th grade, what is it?" Holly J. asked her again. "Well I'm kind of tired of not finding a date since Liam" Anya told her. "Well are you sure that you wanna get back on the saddle as of yet?" Holly J. asked her. "Of course I am" Anya said as she looked at herself in the mirror.**

**"How do I look?" Anya asked, turning around to face Holly J. "Good, like a million bucks" Holly J. assured. Anya smiled, "Thanks...well I better get going" Anya said as she made her way out of the dorm room. **

**Daphne was dancing on stage, when Kevin entered the auditorium, "Hey there's my gorgeous girlfriend" Kevin told her as Daphne ran off stage and hugged him. "Hey babe we still on for tonight?" Daphne asked. "Yep" Kevin stated. As Kevin and Daphne both headed for the double doors, they stopped, because they heard someone behind them.**

**"Daphne!" a girl called out, "Yeah Brittany?" Daphne said back. "Where are you going, you still haven't taught us how to do that move" Brittany told her. "Well just leave for today, you guys did an excellent job" Daphne told the girl. "Yes" Brittany said as she ran off to go tell the other girls they could leave.**

**Anya was sitting down at the bar, just then she noticed that a guy had came over to her, "Hey there miss" the guy told her. "Well hello" Anya began, "Can I help you with something?" Anya asked. "Well I was wondering what a pretty little thing like you was doing here all alone" the man whispered. "Kyle" Kyle whispered as he held his hand out, Anya was skeptical at first, "I know this is weird but are you an instructor, about to be placed in an arranged marriage, schizoprenic, a baby daddy, or soon-to-be-placed in a wheelchair?" Anya stated. "Nope" Kyle said giggling as Anya and he made their way over to a table.**

**Kevin and Daphne are in the bed, "Should we slow things down?" Kevin asks Daphne, "No we're just getting started" Daphne whispers, planting another kiss on Kevin. **


	4. LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH

**LAKEHURST**

**(147. "LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH")**

**Madeline and Trevor were walking through the school, when Sarah bursts through the door, "Trevor I'm back!" Sarah states when she spots him. Sarah runs over and kisses Trevor. Madeline scoffs, "You still haven't broken up with Sarah?" Madeline states, waiting for his answer. Trevor pauses as he notices Kim coming through the doors.**

**"And I thought you were with Kim?" Sarah states, "But you're seeing my boyfriend behind my back" Sarah asks. Kim comes to the group and overhears the conversation, "What?" Kim asks. Madeline is speechless, "I thought...Trevor said you weren't coming back" Madeline said as she focused on Trevor. **

**Trevor paused, he had lied to all three of the girls. "You know what we'll settle this at the DOT, come on Trevor" Madeline stated as she grabbed his hand. "Excuse me?" Kim lets out. Madeline turns, "You lost your chance babe, you told me that you were going to come back" Madeline told her. Trevor and Madeline continue to wal, and Trevor smiles as if he has won.**

**"You think you have made it don't you?...Like this is some type of a game to you!" Kim shouts, noticing Trevor's grim smile. Kim immediately pushes him. Trevor then pushes her back on to the ground, "Fuck off!" Trevor shouts, finishing his rage.**

**"Oh my God, Trevor?" Sarah states looking at the boy in disbelief. Madeline is also ashtonished at the scene. "Don't worry it's okay...let's go" Madeline whispers as the both of them head down the hall. **

**Madeline and Trevor were in the classroom, "Why would you lie to me?" Madeline asks. "Because I wanted you to be with me, not some loner lesbian" Trevor tells her. "No you don't get to pick who I date, well it's okay because we're through" Madeline states as she leaves Trevor regreting what he had done.**


	5. LESSONS LEARNED

**LAKEHURST**

**(148. "LESSONS LEARNED")**

**Daphne is in her bed, she then lifts up and places her hand on her head. "Oh my God" Daphne whispers, she hadn't been feeling good lately and today was the worst day out of all the rest. "Daphne sweety you going to school?" asked her mother as she called to her from down stairs. Daphne didn't answer, she couldn't answer. All of a sudden her sister Melanie came upstairs, "Hey you feeling okay?" Melanie asked her. "Yeah I feel fine, just don't talk to me right now" Daphne said as she waited for Melanie to leave.**

**Alli makes her way into the school and spots Chase, she immediately sits next to him. "Hey you" Alli states as she kisses him on the cheek. "Hey, what has you all excited today?" Chase asks her. Alli looks at him and then pulls out a clipboard, "This" Alli states as she places the board on the table. "Well okay Holly J. Sinclair" Chase stated, mocking her ethusiasm. Alli knudged him, "I just want to show my parents that I can make this year special and prove myself to them" Alli whispers.**

**Daphne makes her way into the school, it took a lot out of her just to make it this far, she saw Kevin and made her way over to him. "Daph, you okay?" Kevin asked her. "No I don't feel so good" Daphne whispers. "You don't think..." Kevin asks, referring to the sex, "No...at least I don't think" Daphne tells him. "Well did you take a test?" Kevin asked her. "No" Daphne tells him. "Well maybe you need to take one" Kevin told her as he left.**

**Daphne didn't want to take a test, she didn't want to be pregnant, but if she was it was something she had to deal with not her parents. Daphne made her way into the pharmacy and she saw the pregnancy tests. "Which one?" Daphne whispered, all of a sudden a woman made her way over to her, "Looking for something?" the woman asked. "Um actually I am, my mother is to sick to come in herself and she thinks she might be pregnant" Daphne tells her. "Well just take one and pay" the woman said jokingly.**

**Alli walks down the steps of LAKEHURST and spots a truck that's parked in the handicap zone and see's a guy get into the truck, "Excuse me...your parked in the wrong place" Alli tells him. "Actually I'm not" Randy tells her. "Wait a minute aren't you a sophomore?" Alli asks. "Yes, but I'm really supposed to be a junior" Randy tells her. "Well why are you in the handicap zone" Alli states.**

**Just then a boy on crutches makes his way past Alli, "Excuse me" the boy whispers. Alli looks and feels stupid, "Sorry" Alli states. "Don't worry...at least you're cute" Randy states, and Alli blushes as she makes her way back into the school.**


	6. KEEP THE DOOR LOCKED

**LAKEHURST**

**(149. "KEEP THE DOOR LOCKED")**

**Chase makes his way into his house and notices that his father isn't home. Chase then is startled by the fact that the phone is ringing, he answers it, "Hello?" Chase asks as his father is talking to him on the other end. Chase then feels frightened because he hears a noise coming from the closet. "Dad...is there anybody else in the house?" Chase asks and as he makes his way to the closet a man bursts out and runs past him and out the door. Chase falls down and then looks at the door.**

**Rachel is walking up the steps when her phone drops, "Crap" Rachel states as Vanessa picks it up for her, "Thanks" Rachel whispers. "No problem, you know you better hold on to that thing are one day your going to forget it" Vanessa tells her. "I know, this phone is my life" Rachel tells her. The two of them make their way into the building and Rachel passes Mr. Davids. **

**"Rachel about that test the other day" Mr. Davids begins, "Spare me the details, I'm guessing I failed" Rachel states. "No actually you passed, good job" Mr. Davids tells her as he pats her on the back. Rachel looks at him, she's starting to get those same feelings for him again, but he leaves, does he feel the same way? Rachel had to know. **

**Chase makes his way to his locker and opens it, he can't believe that there was an intruder in his home. He feels worried, not just for his life, but for his father's and anybody elses that comes to his house. Alli then places her hands on his shoulder and Chase jumps, "Woah, jumpy much?" Alli jokes. "You just scared is all" Chase tells her. "Well sorry for scarying you" Alli apologizes. **

**"It's not you, it's just I'm thinking about a lot of things" Chase whispers, "Well whatcha got?" Alli asks him. "Alli my place got broken into last night" Chase states, "Oh my God" Alli begins, "And the bad part is the person was still there" Chase whispers. Alli falls quiet, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Alli asks. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glad that he didn't take anything and he left" Chase said.**

**Rachel made her way into the class room and then noticed Mr. Davids was alone, "Hey" Rachel states. "Rachel what do you need?" Mr. Davids asks. "Oh come on you know what I want, because you want it too" Rachel states as she starts to rub his arm. "Rachel I told you it's over" Mr. Davids states as he leaves. **

**Rachel makes her way out of the school, but she receives a text and when she reads it, she sees a picture of her and Mr. Davids and the person states they saw everything. Rachel now knows that she is being blackmailed.**


	7. DA BOTTLE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(150. "DA BOTTLE, PART ONE")**

**Sav was in his music appreciation class and no one else was in there, besides Mason and the instructor. "Sav, you still going to work on that song with me later on?" Mason asked as Sav was about to answer him, but the instructor butted in, "Mr. Bhandari that reminds me you failed the last assignment" the instructor said, before leaving. Sav looked worried, was it a joke or did he actually fail something related to music. **

**Vanessa made her way down stairs and looked at her mother who was in the kitchen, "Hey mom, a bunch of the cheer leaders are going on a trip is it okay if I go with them?" Vanessa asks. "Sweety I know how much you want to go, but we can't" her mother tells her. "And just why not, I mean my grades are good, I've never back mouthed you or dad" Vanessa pleaded. Her mother looked at her sternily, "I said no" she whispered. Vanessa could tell that there was something off about her mother, she had realized that her parents weren't themselves lately.**

**Vanessa opened the doors to LAKEHURST and walked in and started to walk beside Rachel, "Since when did my life become so complicated?" Vanessa asked her friend. "What happened?" Rachel asked her. "Well for one my parents won't let me go to that cheer leading trip and two they have been very skeptical about spending money lately" Vanessa told her. "Well maybe their having issues with money management" Rachel hinted. "No we're not poor" Vanessa shot out. "Vanessa..." Rachel began, "Rachel I said we're not poor!" Vanessa shouts as she leaves.**

**Sav makes his way over to the table with Holly J., Anya, and Mason. "Hey Sav" Anya whispers. "Oh hey Anya" Sav says grudgily. "What's got Mr. Bhandari all messed up?" Holly J. asks, looking at Mason then Sav, "He failed an assignment" Mason whispers. "What's the big deal I've failed like two since I've been here" Holly J. tells him. "It was about music" Sav told her and Anya and Holly J. fell silent as Sav questioned his own career choice.**

**Sav made his way out of the room and walked off campus, he immediately spotted a bar and walked inside. "How can I help you?" the bartender asked. "What's the strongest thing you got to rid of broken dreams?" Sav asked, sarcastically. "I got just the thing for you" the bartender said before handing Sav a drink in which he swallowed in no time. Sav looked disappointed in himself.**

**Vanessa opened the door to her house and found her mother and father sitting down on the couch, "Mom...Dad...if I ask you guys a question, you have to be honest with me, okay?" Vanessa asks. "What is sweety?" her father asks. "Are we poor?" Vanessa states, without hesitation. Her mother and father look back and forth at one another before answering her, "Yes" her father whispers. Vanessa quickly runs upstairs, she can't believe the words that she is hearing, right now.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. DA BOTTLE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(151. "DA BOTTLE, PART TWO")**

**Sav made his way into the class and sat down, he was wearing shades. "Dude what's up with the shades?" Mason asked him, "Rough night" Sav whispered as he tried to focus on the class, but he was going through a terrible hangover. He had drank a lot at the bar he had went to. "You okay man?" Mason asked him, but Sav couldn't take it any more, he quickly ran out of the class room and into the bathroom to throw up.**

**Vanessa eased her way into the school and Rachel tapped her on the shoulder, "You mad?" Rachel asked, "No girl...and you were right, I'm poor" Vanessa whispered. "Oh my god..." Rachel began, "Well not poor poor, but my family's in some debt" Vanessa told her. "I'm so sorry" Rachel states, wishing she could've been wrong about the situation. "Well hey I mean you could get a job" Rachel tells her. Vanessa then forces a smile, she starts to think about a potential job.**

**"Yeah but where?" Vanessa asks. "The Dot, maybe?" Rachel whispers. "That's a great idea and all Rachel, but what about school?" Vanessa asks. "Well do what my brother did, he got a job that was after school and he could do his homework on the job" Rachel told her friend. "Okay, I'll think about it" Vanessa stated as she and Rachel made their way into the class room.**

**Sav looks around his dorm room, he then finds what he is looking for, his beer bottle. "Sav what are you doing?" Mason asks as he starts to wake up a little bit, "Man just go back to sleep" Sav whispers. "Dude is that beer?" Mason asks. "Yeah...it's why I had such a rough night" Sav said as he drunk the bottle in one gulp, he had been drinking on it for a while. "If you're gonna drink get out of here with it" Mason tells him and Sav leaves the room.**

**Sav gets into his car, "Stupid Mason and his stupid rules" Sav whispers under his breath as he cranks up his car. "I'll just go back to that bar" Sav states as he drives but doesn't realize that he has just backed up into a tree, "Oh crap" Sav whispers as he hears a campus police siren.**

**Vanessa opens the door to her room and cuts on her computer and goes to job applications online and starts to fill one out. "I'm going to help you mom and dad, no matter what" Vanessa whispers.**


	9. GANG RELATED

**LAKEHURST**

**(152. "GANG RELATED")**

**Miles is walking down the alley in order to go to school when all of a sudden he spots his gang and they seem angry. "What's up guys?" Miles asks them as he makes his way over. "Did you hear?" one of the guys said. "Did I hear what?" Miles asked them. "Kevin, who was in our gang to said he didn't want to be in it any more" the same guy finished. "That bastard" Miles whispered. "More like little punk...we gotta show this guy not to mess with us" another kid spoke up. "Well what do we do?" Miles asked. The leader of the gang stood up, "We kill him, like a real gang would" he states and Miles looks worried.**

**Hannah and Hunter are in their mother's car, "Goodbye kids...oh and Hunter could I talk to you for a while?" her mother stated as Hannah got out of the car and headed up the steps. "Hannah!" Jacob called out to her, Hannah quickly turned around and kissed the boy on the cheek. "So what's on your agenda for today?" Jacob asked the girl. "Nothing what about yours?" Hannah asked, she really didn't have anything to do.**

**"Maybe we could hang out later on, you could come by my place" Jacob told her as he placed his arm around her. "Of course I can" Hannah said as the two shared a kiss in the hall way, "Get a room" Amanda whispered as she made her way around them. **

**Miles was pacing around an empty classroom, how could he just stand by and watch as they gunned down his friend, Kevin and he were the only two that ever talked to each other from the gang. Miles didn't want anybody to hurt Kevin, so he decided that he was going to have to do it himself. But how was Miles going to convince the gang that he could take care of it?**

**Hannah and Jacob were in Jacob's room, studying. "Do we really need to study?" Jacob asked as he shifted closer to Hannah, "I don't know do you really need this grade?" Hannah asked him as she pushed him away some. "Come on...why can't we both just...have fun" Jacob states as he pushes Hannah down and lands on top of her. The two begin to kiss.**

**"Are you sure?" Jacob whispers. "Very" Hannah states as she and Jacob continue to kiss.**

**Miles makes his way outside and over to the gang leader, "What?" the guy states. "About Kevin, let me handle it" Miles states. "Alright, you want all that dirt on your shoulder fine, here" the dude whispers as he shoves a gun in Miles's hand, "If he isn't dead by the end of this semester, you will be" he states as he leaves Miles wondering what he has just done.**


	10. YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG

**LAKEHURST**

**(153. "YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG")**

**Madeline was busting tables at a local bar, "Hey over here!" a customer shouted as Madeline made her way over to them. Madeline then realized that it was Kim who had just finished eating a burger. "What are you doing here?" Kim asked Madeline. "Working, what are you doing here?" Madeline asked as she started to clean up the table. "Nothing, just having a burger and now I think I'm about to leave" Kim stated as she was making her way out of the booth, when Madeline stopped her, "You should stay this place gets pretty crazy past midnight" Madeline said. "What do you mean?" Kim asked, "Stick around" Madeline whispered as she made her way back to the kitchen.**

**Holly J. is in her dorm room when all of a sudden Mason knocks on the door, "Come in" Holly J. states, Mason enters, "Hey Sinclair" Mason states, "Hi!" Holly J. whispers. "What you working on?" Mason asks her. "Things for my journalism class...I gotta work at it if I want to be it" she told him. "Heard anything about Sav lately?" Mason asked. "Nope, besides the fact his liscense was revoked..." Holly J. began. "Do you always do that?" Mason whispered. **

**"Always do what?" Holly J. asked, she was the one asking the questions now. "That...pretend you don't care about people when you actually do" Masoned stated. "Of course I care about Sav and Anya, and I have a little feelings for you" Holly J. but caught herself because she almost let the fact that she has a crush on him slip out. "You have feelings for me?" Mason asked, but he didn't wait for her answer he stood up and walked out.**

**Madeline was watching as Kim made her way back from the bathroom, "So how is this place supposed to get crazy exactly?" Kim asked. "Well for one it turns into a rave" Madeline told her. "No way" Kim said, but soon everybody started to fill into the place and started dancing to the music. Kim was so happy she started to get up and dance.**

**"Sorry I don't usually dance, don't have the energy" Kim stated. "I have just the thing you need, but you only need to try it once" Madeline told her. Kim immediately walked with her over to a table with a guy, "Kim this is Ex, Ex this is Kim" Madeline told him. "We need something for her to boost her...ethusiasm" Madeline whispered. "Alright...here" Ex said as he pulled out some ecstasy. **

**"Is it...?" Kim began, "It's completely safe as long as you take one" Madeline told her, Kim quickly swallowed the pill, "Okay now what?" Kim asks, Madeline then placed a kiss on her lips, "We dance" Madeline told her.**

**Holly J. was making her way out of her class when all of a sudden Mason made his way over to her, "Hey Sinclair...do you still like me?" Mason asked. "Yeah?" Holly J. said, looking confused, "Good because I'll take you to the movies tomorrow night" Mason said as Holly J. smiled at him.**


	11. DEFENSE

**LAKEHURST**

**(154. "DEFENSE")**

**Chase is in the gym, he can't hardly concentrate. "Dude!" Trevor states as he slaps him on the back, bringing Chase back into reality. "Man what are you trying to do kill me?" Chase stated. "Look man all I'm saying is if this break-in crap has got you jacked up do something about it" Trevor tells him. "Like what?" Chase asks. "Karate, it's the best defense" Trevor states as he makes his way back to the court.**

**Rachel is in the class room, she can't concentrate because her blackmailer. Rachel didn't know what to do she can't even go out the door without thinking someone's watching her. Rachel's phone then started to buzz, "Miss...can I go to the bathroom?" Rachel asked. "Of course" the woman stated as Rachel jolted out the door. Rachel went around the corner and flipped open her phone. She gasped as she read the text message, 'If you want to get rid of me...all you have to do is reveal the truth'. Rachel looked shocked.**

**Chase walks up the steps of a karate school and pauses and watches them from the glass. "I can't do that" Chase said as he was about to walk away when he bumped into Trevor. "Dude what are doing here?" Chase asked. "Look taking this class not only gives me self-defense it also helps me channel my anger" Trevor tells him as he stretches before walking in, Trevor turns back, "You coming?" He asks Chase as they both walk into the building.**

**Trevor makes his way over to the teacher, "Sir this is Chase...he wants to take classes here" Trevor tells him and Chase steps in front of him, "Why?" the man asks Chase. "Because I...I don't want to be that little kid that runs and balls up into a corner everytime I feel threatened" Chase tells him. "Okay, but first you sign this...it just states that you won't use karate just to beat people up" the man tells him as Chase signs the paper.**

**Rachel is walking down the side walk, looking around, making sure that no one is in sight. Rachel then pulls out her phone and texting the last number stating that she won't reveal anything and she continues to walk, like she doesn't care. Rachel then makes her way over to Vanessa and Alli. "Hey Rachel, sorry guys I better get home" Alli states as she leaves her friends behind.**

**Rachel slumps down and lets a tear fall, Vanessa then makes her way over to her, "What's wrong?" Vanessa asks. "It's just...someone's been blackmailing me" Rachel whispers. "Blackmailing you about what?" Vanessa asks her. "My relationship with...Mr. Davids" Rachel whispers. Vanessa slaps her in the face, "Are you stupid!" Vanessa shouts as she leaves the table.**

**Chase makes his way up to his house, he pulls out the key and unlocks the door, he quickly glances back outside and smiles and then closes the door.  
><strong>


	12. SON OF MINE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(155. "SON OF MINE, PART ONE")**

**Diego is walking through the school with Chastity by his side, "So what's little D been up to lately?" Chastity asks him. "Nothing just being himself" Diego tells her. "Look, Chastity I just want to thank you for the time you've been spending with me and him, you've become like...his mother" Diego states as he hugs her. Chastity likes the sound of those words. Just then a girl makes her way up to Diego, "So she's your new girlfriend?" the girl stated. "Victoria?" Diego whispers. Victoria smiles and leaves.**

**"Diego, who was that?" Chastity asks as she looks at him. "Victoria...Devin's mother" Diego stated as he slams his fist into a locker. "Well what does she want?" Chastity asks, "Who knows...but whatever it is she'll get it" Diego whispers as he walks down the hall, leaving Chastity standing there by herself.**

**Hunter is going through his stuff, "What are you doing?" Hannah asks, "My necklace, have you seen my necklace?" Hunter asks her. Hannah shakes her head as she heads outside. "Mom, have you seen my necklace I'm going to be late for school if I can't..." Hunter stops because his mother is standing by the door with his necklace. "Thanks mom, what would I ever do without you guys?" Hunter states.**

**Diego is standing in the hall, he see's Victoria talking to a girl. It's killing him to know why she's here. She's never been there for Devin and she's never called and now she just shows up to go to school to Lakehurst, he has half a mind to curse her out. Victoria then walks past him and he is about to say something, but she is soon surrounded by a bunch of girls.**

**Hunter is at lunch with Rachel, "You love that necklace for some strange reason, have you even opened it up before?" Hannah asks. "No I never did, Mom said it's pretty old and there's no telling what's in it" Hunter explains. "Well let's open it up" Hannah states as she breaks the lock and opens it up to find a baby picture of Hunter and woman holding him. "Whose this?" Hannah asks. "I don't know" Hunter states as he studies the picture.**

**Hunter makes his way back into his house, "Hey Mom, Dad...who's this?" Hunter states as he shows them the picture of the woman holding him. "Hunter sit down there's something you need to know" his dad states. Hunter sits down, "What's wrong?" Hunter whispers. "When you were two-years old, you were malnutritious, no one fed you...the woman in the picture is your father's sister, your real mother" his mother tells him. "So you guys adopted me away from her?" Hunter asked as they shook their heads. Hunter smiled, "Thank you" Hunter states as he hugs them.**

**Diego makes his way up to Victoria, "What do you want?" Diego asks, he just comes out with it. "I want my son...that's right, full custody, we meet in court 4 weeks from now" Victoria tells him as she makes her way out of the school.**


	13. SON OF MINE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(156. "SON OF MINE, PART TWO")**

**Diego is sitting down at a table and Chastity makes her way over to him, "Hey Diego, I got your text, so what's up?" Chastity asks as she sits down next to him. "Chastity, yesterday...Victoria came back and she...she wants full custody of Devin" Diego whispers. "That bitch...why?" Chastity asks. Diego shrugs, "Because she's a bitch". Chastity puts her arm on his shoulder, "Well try to talk her out of it, maybe that's the best thing you can do" Chastity tells him as she stands up. "Not I better go before I'm late to my class" Chastity states smiling.**

**Diego is sitting there, thinking that he could've spent more time with his son, but it was what it was and there was no changing it now. He knew that Victoria would most likely win full custody of Devin, but he had to do something. Diego then gets up and goes to his car.**

**Hunter makes his way out of his car, "So you feeling okay?" Hannah asks him, "Yeah...mom and dad did what was best for me, they adopted me, I don't care...I would've died with her" Hunter states. Hunter and Hannah are walking then a woman comes up to them, "Hunter?" the woman whispers. "Yes, can I help you?" Hunter asks. "It's me sweety, your mother" the woman states. **

**"What do you want?" Hunter asks the woman, "I want to take you back home, it took me forever to find you after they took you away" the woman tells him as she steps closer. Hunter moves Hannah behind him, "Know they adopted me" Hunter stated. "Is that what they told you, sweety I go to sleep for 3 hours and they decide to kidnap you" the woman tells him. "We're going to be late for class!" Hunter states as he drags Hannah up the stairs with him. **

**Diego makes his way up to Victoria, who is at her locker. "Look Victoria I really don't want to go through with this whole custody thing" Diego states. "I thought you were going to say that" Victoria states as she starts to play with his chest, "What are you doing?" Diego states as he grabs her hands. "Oh come on, you want this whole thing to be over right?" Victoria whispers. **

**"Yeah..." Diego states as Victoria is about to kiss, but he stops her, "But I'm not having sex with you" Diego states as he walks away. Victoria is then standing there looking stupid.**

**Hunter makes his way into his house, "Mom...Dad!" Hunter calls out, "Yeah sweety?" his mother states, "Where are my adoption papers?" Hunter states. "We..." his father begins, "Oh so she was right" Hunter states. "Who was right?" his mother asks. "My real mom, she came to the school...she said you guys kidnapped me, is that true?" Hunter states. "Yes" his father doesn't hesitate. "Go to hell!" Hunter states as he runs upstairs and slams the door.**


	14. LIFETIME PILING UP

**LAKEHURST**

**(157. "LIFETIME PILING UP")**

**Daphne makes her way upstairs and finds Kevin, "Hey" Kevin whispers. "Hi" Daphne whispers. "So did you tell your mom and dad?" Kevin asks her. "No I never told them, because..." Daphne begins, "Because what?" Kevin asks. "I'm thinking about aborting the baby" Daphne answers his question. "You're what?" Kevin begins, "You're not going to abort my baby" Kevin states. "Oh really so what do you suppose I do?" Daphne asks him. "I don't know but anything but abortion" Kevin states as he walks away.**

**Daphne didn't know what she was getting herself into all she knew was that she had to get herself out of it, before things got to crazy and now that her and Kevin were going to have a baby, she had to explore her alternatives.**

**Alli and Chastity are walking into the school, "So where's Chase on this fine evening?" Chastity asks her friend. "He's going M.I.A for a while, doctor says it'll be good for him to do" Alli states. Alli and Chastity then hear a scream and make their way to the source, it's Amanda who is freaking out because of something or someone. **

**Alli then looks at who Amanda is freaking out over, and it's the teacher Mr. Peters, who had messed with her about a week ago. "I thought they fired him for messing with Amanda?" Alli asks. "There wasn't enough evidence to prove his guilt" Brittany stated as she made her way over to the crowd. "Great this guy is a monster and their letting him plague the halls of the school" Alli whispers.**

**Daphne makes her way up to the Dot and see's a sign for an abortion doctor, she then dials the number. "Hi, um I'm Daphne Strauss and I was wondering when I can set up an appointment" Daphne states.**

**Alli is staring at Mr. Peters, she hates and she doesn't want him in her school. Mr. Peters then gets up and walks down the isle and he eases his hand on Alli's back, "Good work Ms. Bhandari" Mr. Peters states as he starts to move lower. Alli starts to freak out, "Get off of me!" Alli shouts as she pushes the man and runs outside of the class room. The rest of the class follow her.**

**Daphne knocks on Kevin's door, "Daphne what are you doing here?" Kevin asks, "I couldn't do it, the abortion, I can't" Daphne states as she begins to cry and Kevin holds her.**


	15. INTERLUDE

**LAKEHURST**

**(158. "INTERLUDE")**

**Sav makes his way into his music class and he spots Mason, "Sav?" Mason asks, looking at his cast. "Sup man" Sav states, holding up his arm. Sav then sits down beside him. "So how's everything...going?" Mason asks him. "It's going great...I just have a lot on my plate right now and I have to keep it together" Sav states as he takes out a couple of books. "Those don't look like usual study books" Mason tells him. "They're not, there books I need for coping with my drinking issues" Sav states.**

**Mason looks at Sav confusingly, "Basically if I don't read these then it's back to rehab and group therapy for Savtaj Bhandari" Sav states, referring to the time where he had to join a group therapy. Mason nodded as he Sav started to pay attention to the instructor.**

**Vanessa is behind the counter of her new job, she then see's one of the workers place money in the cash register, and Vanessa gets angry and decides to go take her break. Vanessa sits down at a table and places her head down. "Vanessa?" she hears somebody ask. Vanessa looks up to the sound of Brittany's voice, "Hey, Brittany right?" Vanessa asks. "Yep that's me so what's up, why are you working here?" Brittany asks.**

**"Wow you ask a lot of questions" Vanessa states as she begins to walk back to the register, "I know it's just I really don't have that many friends and I'm trying to be more...sympathetic" Brittany states as both her and Vanessa start to laugh. "Well if you must know, I'm hear working because I could use the extra cash, my family could" Vanessa whispers.**

**"Wow sounds like you got money problems, major money problems" Brittany states. "Yeah" Vanessa shrugs. "Well if it's really that bad then you should go to high lengths" Brittany states as she eyes the register and then leaves. Vanessa then walks up to the register and opens it and takes out a couple of $20. Vanessa then slams the register and follows after Brittany.**

**Sav makes his over to the table with Anya, Holly J. and Mason. "If it isn't Sav Bhandari" Holly J. states. "Hey guys, class was tough" Sav states. "What's wrong?" Holly J. questions. "I'm having trouble keeping my grades up" Sav states. "Well just keep trying...I'm pretty sure that you'll get that mojo back" Anya states as she and Holly J. get up to leave.**

**Sav makes his way into the bathroom and looks at the mirror, "What am I doing?" Sav states as he slams his fist into the mirror and glass shatters everyone.**


	16. DOWN UNDER

**LAKEHURST**

**(159. "DOWN UNDER")**

**Anya is walking with Kyle, he was walking her back to her dorm. She had been happy with him for the time that they had been together, she felt has if nothing could tear them apart. Anya then made it to the front of the college. "Well this is me" Anya whispers, "I guess so...I'll see you around girlfriend" Kyle stated as he pulled Anya into a hug. Kyle then leaves.**

**Anya then realizes that she is wearing Kyle's jacket and his phone starts to buzz, it's a text that states 'You're my husband and we have child...when are you going to start paying more attention to us?' Anya then gasps as she runs back into the college.**

**Trevor is walking throughout the school and doesn't feel so good. He then see's Sarah, "Hey Sarah!" Trevor shouts as he comes over to her. "Oh, Trevor, the cheater" Sarah states as she is about to walk away, "Give me another chance" Trevor begs. "Another chance for what...you didn't break my heart enough the first time?" Sarah states as she leaves the scene.**

**Trevor then kicks a nearby locker, "Anger management?" Diego states as he realizes Trevor has just kicked his locker. "Yeah...I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been lashing out at everyone for no reason in particular" Trevor tells him. "Well maybe there's still something that's not setting with you" Diego states. "What do you mean?" Trevor asks. "I mean has there been any recent changes lately?" Diego asks as Trevor knows what he must do.**

**Kyle walks up to Anya, "Hey there sexy" Kyle states putting his arm around her. "Don't hey sexy me, you know what...you left your jacket and your phone, interesting messages you get" Anya states. "You went through my messages?" Kyle asks. "Yeah and just tell me one thing...are we having an affair?" Anya asks. Kyle nods, "All I needed to know" Anya shouts as she walks away from him.**

**Trevor makes his way up to the Jail House and starts to talk with the man and then he goes into a room and picks up the phone, "Hello Son" he hears the man's voice on the other end. "Hey" Trevor states. "Wow you haven't changed a bit" the man tells him. "Look spare the chit chat I came here just to clear something up...one whenever you got out of here, don't try to talk to me and two you'll never be apart of any thing that's dealing with me" Trevor tells him as he leaves.**

**Anya is walking and spots Kyle, she then turns around and lets a tear fall, "It's over" Anya whispers as Kyle stares at her.**


	17. SUPER WOMAN

**LAKEHURST**

**(160. "SUPER WOMAN")**

**Alli is standing in front of LAKEHURST, she can't believe that they are still letting Mr. Peters go there. Alli sighed as Rachel came up to her. "Hey Bhandari" Rachel whispered. "Hey Rachel, I can't believe that this guy is still going here" Alli whispered. "Hey neither can I, did you hear about Amanda?" Rachel began, "What happened?" Alli asked. "Well she moved away because Mr. Peters is still teaching at the school" Rachel told her as she and Alli began to walk up the steps.**

**Sarah is looking in her room mirror, "Sarah hurry up darling are you're going to be late for school" her father told her. "Coming dad," Sarah stated as she started to rush through her morning routine, she didn't want to disappoint her parents and let her grades drop. Sarah quickly ran down the stairs, but she tripped and tumbled down them.**

**"Oh my God sweety!" her mother shouted as she rushed to her side, "I'm fine mom!" Sarah stated. "You sure you can go to school" her mother said, "I don't..." Sarah began, but she noticed the look of disappointment on her parents face, "I don't some little fall is going to ruin my perfect attendance record" Sarah states, laughing at the end, covering up her pain.**

**Alli is two doors away from Mr. Peter's room, she then decides to skip the class, but she remembers what her parents told her. They told her to always stand up for what you believe in and if you think something's wrong confront it. Alli didn't know what to do. Alli then went to Mr. Langston's class room. "Ms. Bhandari aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mr. Langston asked her. "I know but..." Alli began. "I know Mr. Peters...I understand I'm trying to get him fired, but of course the school board doesn't care about anything until something happens" Mr. Langston stated.**

**Sarah is sitting down in class and then she feels a sharp pain in her stomach, "Excuse me, mam can I go to the..." Sarah stops in mid sentence because when she looks down blood is dripping from her mouth, "Oh My god" Sarah whispers as she runs out of the classroom.**

**Alli and Rachel are sitting outside as they watch Mr. Peter's being taken away in handcuffs, they then see Van Der Pool leaving the school as well, "Mr. Van Der Pool, what's going on with you?" Alli asks. "I've been fired, for harboring a sex offender and not taking offensive action to ensure the safety of my school" Van Der Pool states as he leaves LAKEHURST forever.**

**Sarah is sitting down in the nurse's office and her mother comes by, "Sweety I'm so sorry we should've taken you to the doctor" her mother whispers as the two share a hug.**


	18. CAN I GET AN AMEN?

**LAKEHURST**

**(161. "CAN I GET AN AMEN?")**

**Kim is sitting down at the club, she then spots Madeline. "Hey you!" Kim shouts and Madeline smiles, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Madeline asks her. "What I can't come see my girlfriend on a regular basis?" Kim asks. "Well I'm about to go" Madeline tells her, Kim then spots the ecstasy doner, "Um I think I'm gonna stay a while, I want to have fun" Kim tells her. "Okay well be careful" Madeline states as she leaves.**

**Kim makes her way over to the dude, "Kim, right?" he asks, "Yeah, you got anymore ex" Kim states as the dude hands her a pill, Kim quickly swallows the pill and begins to dance again.**

**Diego is struggling to clean up his house, "What are you doing?" his mother asks as she comes around from the corner. "Trying to straighten this place up before child services come" Diego states. "Oh that's right they are coming today" his mother states. "Yep and I want them to know that I'm a great father...it's Victoria who's screwed up in the head" Diego tells his mother.**

**"Well you better get to school" his mother tells him. "You're right I should before they think that I'm giving up school" Diego states and his mother hugs him, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise" she whispers.**

**Kim walks into LAKEHURST, with her shades on, she had a rough night and doesn't know how to get over it. "You okay?" Madeline asks as she puts her arm into be Kim's. "Yeah I'm fine, just stayed out a little late" Kim states. "Wait did you...take ex?" Madeline asks. "No" Kim states and Madeline takes off her shades, "Your eyes are like blood shot red" Madeline whispers. "Well so what" Kim states as she jerks her shades away from Madeline. "I thought we had an agreement not to take it again" Madeline states. "We didn't take it, I did" Kim whispers as she leaves.**

**Diego makes his way over to a lunch table where Chastity is sitting, "Hey" Diego states. "Hey there, so how's things going with Victoria and Devin?" Chastity asks. "Not well, child services are supposed to be coming by and I have no clue what to do, if I mess up then Victoria's definitely going to want a custody trial" Diego tells her. "Well just do what you always do...be yourself and never change for anyone" Chastity states as she leaves the table.**

**Kim is about to get into her car when she see's Madeline, Kim pulls out her phone and texts Madeline, stating it's over.**

**Diego goes up to his house and opens the door to find a woman and her mother talking, "There he is...my wonderful son" his mother states and Diego comes in and sits Devin in his lap, "So where do we start?" Diego asks as he smiles, knowing somehow things are going to be okay.**


	19. MOVE ALONG

**LAKEHURST**

**(162. "MOVE ALONG")**

**Anya is sitting down at the lunch table and she see's Sav talking to an instructor. Holly J. makes her way over, "Well what's this Ms. MacPherson eyeing her ex-lover" Holly J. teases. "Oh shut up" Anya states, her face turning red. "Wait, you're blushing are you actually falling for Sav, again?" Holly J. asked her. "I mean...how long ago has it been since we started a relationship?" Anya asks her friend. "Well sweety I honestly could not tell you" Holly J. tells her friend, "But, I know that I better go, gotta finish up this mid-term" Holly J. states as she makes her way out of the room. Anya is still staring at Sav.**

**Chastity is making her way up the steps, she is starting to remember those days where she was on the big screen, she wished she could have those days back. Chastity then turns and sits down on the steps and Alli passes her, "Chastity, what's up?" Alli asks as she sits down next to her friend. "Nothing, it's just..." Chastity begins. "You like Diego don't you?" Alli asked. "What no, of course not I just...I just want to be back on the big screen" Chastity states. "Well go be on the big screen" Alli whispers.**

**"Alli it's that not easy...I have to file some paper work and then I have to show that I sill go it" Chastity tells her friend. "Well go tell those people that you still have it" Alli shouts to her friend with a smile on her face. "You're right, I'll be right back" Chastity states. Alli smiles and gets up and walks into the school.**

**Anya is walking back to her dorm and she's Kyle there, "Kyle?" Anya begins, "Anya" Kyle starts, "I thought I told you to get lost?" Anya states. "Look Anya let me explain I left my wife so we could be together" Kyle whispers. "You're crazy" Anya states. "Only about you, you make me feel whole inside, I love you" Kyle whispers as he tries to touch her hair. "You're sick, you need help" Anya shouts as she pulls out her key to unlock the door.**

**Kyle grabs her arm and slams her against the wall, "I said I love you damn it!" Kyle shouts as he starts to rip her jacket off of her arms, "Get off of me!" Anya shouts, "Why don't you love me" Kyle shouts as he begins to kiss her cheek, "I said get off!" Anya shouts as she pulls out her pepper spray and sprays it into Kyle's eyes and he goes down and Anya kicks him. Anya then runs into Holly J. "Anya what's wrong?" Holly J. shouts as she see's her friend crying.**

**Chastity makes her way into the office and see's her manager, "Chastity?" her manager whispers. "I know...it's been a while, first things first...where do I sign?" Chastity whispers.**

**Anya and Holly J. watch as the campus police arrest and take Kyle away and Sav and Mason come by and comfort the girls, "Sav..." Anya begins, "It's okay, I'm here now, and I'd never leave you" Sav whispers as he hugs Anya.**


	20. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW

**LAKEHURST**

**(163. "THERE'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW")**

**Kevin is standing, waiting at the steps for Daphne. "Daphne!" Kevin shouts as she comes over. "Hey Kevin" Daphne whispers, "So did you tell your parents?" Kevin asks her. "Yep...and now they want to send me off to a boarding school" Daphne tells him. "What, but I won't be able to be there for the baby" Kevin tells her. "I know that's what they want...when I told them about you, they said they don't want some Wannabe gang member taking care of their grandchild" Daphne tells him. "But I'm more than that" Kevin tells her. "I know" Daphne whispers as she heads up the steps.**

**Holly J. is making her way through the crowd of people, taking mid-terms left and right. "I don't think I can keep doing this" Holly J. states as she makes her way over to Mason. "Well think of it this way" Mason begins, "This is your last mid-term, after that you're home free" Mason tells her. "I know" Holly J. whispers, "And all I have to do is submit my paper and I'll be done" Holly J. states as she and Mason head into the classroom.**

**Daphne is cleaning out her locker and is crying at the same time, "Daphne?...what are you doing?" Kevin asks as he makes his way over to her. "I'm cleaning out my locker" Daphne tells him. "So you're just going to give up, just like that?" Kevin asks her. "Kevin there's nothing else we can do, these are my parents, they know what's best for me" Daphne whispers.**

**"Do they?" Kevin states. "Are you trying to say my parents don't have an opinion in my pregnancy?" Daphne asks him. "Exactly they don't...they're not the one's having this baby, we are" Kevin tells her as he is about to walk off. "Oh really, do you want to know the real reason why my parents don't won't you in the baby's life?" Daphne begins, Kevin turns, "Because they think since you were molested, 9 times out of 10 you could do it to the baby" Daphne states, getting sick off of the subject. Kevin looks disgusted, how could they say something like that.**

**Holly J. and Mason make their way out of the room, "I can't believe we have to add on to the paper" Holly J. states and Mason smiles, "Thing is I already added on and all I have to do is submit it and then I can finally go home for the holidays" Mason tells her as he runs down, dropping his flash drive and doesn't even realize it. Holly J. goes over and picks up the flash drive and smiles deviously, it's time for the Holly J. Sinclair we know to come back out. Holly J. goes into her room and submits her article with a piece of Mason's on it.**

**Holly J., Anya, and Sav are sitting down at the table and then Mason comes over, "Are you happy?" Mason asks Holly J. "Happy about what?" Holly J. begins, "I'm getting kicked out for plageorism and you're the one that did it" Mason states as he leaves. Holly J. stands up, "Holly J. where are you going?" Anya asks. "To right a wrong" she whispers.**


	21. HANGING BY A MOMENT, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(164. "HANGING BY A MOMENT, PART ONE")**

**Miles made his up to the school, he looked at it over and over again, he quickly clenched his fist as he felt for the gun that was in his bag. He didn't want to shoot Kevin, but he wasn't loyal to the gang, how could Miles take somebody's life away from them. Miles sighed as he started to make his way up the steps and then he bumped into Kevin. "Sup Dude" Kevin states as he fist bumps Miles. "Yo, how you been holding up lately?" Miles asks. "Well I never told anybody this, but Daphne got sent to a boarding school" Kevin whispers. "Why?" Miles asks. "She's pregnant" Kevin tells him as he walks away and Miles is in shock.**

**Alli and Chase are walking in the hall, "Chase" Alli whispers as Chase starts tickling her. "Hey you two" Chastity states as she makes her way over to them. "Hey, where's Diego?" Alli asks. "I don't know we're not exactly dating" Chastity tells them. "Well maybe you two should, you'd make one hell of a couple" Chase tells her as he makes his way away from the girls.**

**"Look...Diego does seem like the perfect guy, but I don't want to date someone that's probably not going to like me back" Chastity tells Alli. "Well don't think of it like that, think of it as Diego is always going to be the guy that you need when you're alone" Alli tells her. "But wouldn't I just be using him?" Chastity asks her. "Chastity I'm going to give you some advice, no matter what you do in this world, you'll, no one will ever learn who we are yet" Alli informs her. "Well how will we know?" Chastity whispers. "You don't" Alli states.**

**Miles is walking through the hall ways he can't believe that Kevin is going to be a father, he doesn't want to take away his life, his child would grow up without a father. Miles made his way over to the leader of the gang, "I can't do this" Miles stated as he handed the dude the gun. "Why not" the guy asked. "Because Kevin is going to be a father, and you and I both know how much we wanted a father" Miles states, revealing the boy to be his older brother. "Fine if you won't do it, then I will" the boy states as he shoves past Miles.**

**Alli is walking with Chase and then she sees Randy talking with his brother, "Hey Chase I'll be right back okay?" Alli states as her and Chase go their seperate ways. "Hey Randy" Alli states as she sits down. "Alli Bhandari sitting down next to me, what did I do to deserve this?" Randy states, teasing her. "Um...I just wanted to apologize for what I did the other day" Alli states. "It's cool how were you to know my brother has a disability" Randy tells her.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. HANGING BY A MOMENT, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(165. "HANGING BY A MOMENT, PART TWO")**

**Miles was at his locker, he couldn't process what his brother was talking about that he would do it, would his brother shoot Kevin. Miles didn't know what was going to happen on a day like today. Miles then spotted Kevin come around the corner, his heart stopped beating. "Sup dude" Kevin states as he pounds Miles on the back. "Sup man" Miles states, he really doesn't want to lose Kevin as a friend, especially after something like this, some that could tear their friendship apart.**

**Alli was sitting down in her class, she was staring at Chase and the only person she could think about was Randy, why was she having feelings for a guy she barely knew. Maybe it was the way he took care of his brother, or maybe it was the way he smiled at her. Whatever it was Alli knew that she had to be with him right then and there, but the only thing standing in her way was Chase.**

**Chastity makes her way over to Diego, "Diego I need to talk to you about something" Chastity begins, but Diego turns around and picks her up, "Thank you for having faith in me...I have full custody, Victoria lost" Diego stated. "I'm glad that I...was confident for you" Chastity whispers as Diego kisses her softly on the lips. "Diego..." Chastity whispers. "It's okay..." he whispers as they both start to kiss.**

**Miles is walking through the hall ways he then spots his brother on the other side, "No!" Miles shouts as his brother pulls out a gun and points it towards Kevin, "Kevin!" Miles shouts as he starts running, Kevin turns around to the gun and the trigger is pulled and everyone goes down. Kevin starts to bleed, "Help" he whispers as he coughs up blood. Miles manages to make his way over, "Kevin man hang on" Miles whispers. "Look...Miles..." Kevin states, "Man don't talk" Miles tells him. **

**"No look, tell Daphne that I...I'm sorry for leaving...her...with...all of that's...going on" Kevin whispers as he goes silent. Miles can't believe what's happening.**

**Everyone started to run around, they were screaming, the school was going into another lock down. As Miles was kneeling over Kevin, whose eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head, "Kevin!" Miles shouted. "Kevin!" Miles shouted even louder than before, but there was nothing. Mr. Langston made his way over to the two teenagers, "Miles the police are on their way" Mr. Langston states. Miles stayed there...what had he done?**


	23. AN PLEASE READ

**Hi Johnny Bardell here author of the LAKEHURST FRANCHISE, I don't know if most of you like my stories or what, but it's worth putting this out there. After the 8th season of lakehurst, I will be doing another season, which have the franchise come to a total of 9 stories, and the 9th story will be last. Because I have sent around messages to sites like FictionPress and three people have adopted my story and they will continue from the 10th and 11th stories on their own. I don't know how this will effect some of the readers but I hope it's a good thing. Also since season 8 is coming to a close I was thinking that maybe you all could help me with a little project, the details are below.**

As many of you know Lakehurst will definitely be written into a 9th season and it will be titled **LAKEHURST: OVER THE EDGE, **Now I was thinking that this season would be the blow-out season like Lakehurst is going out, but it's going out with a bang. And I want to make sure that I close some of the storylines and create suspense as to what some of the character's last words will be. Anyway, I was hoping that you all could send me some messages on what you would like to see happen on the 9th season of Lakehurst here are a few storylines that will taken up:

**1.) **_Degrassi still exists in the Lakehurst Universe and starting with the new semester it will be over-crowded and it will force a few students to transfer to Lakehurst to take some of their classes, the students are; Bianca DeSousa, Drew Torres, and Adam Torres._

**2.) **_Miles James will still be dealing with his gang storyline as we all know that it's hard to get out of one._

**3.) **_Kim Dawson, Diego Ramos, Kevin Davenport, Daphne Strauss, Chastity Chaplin and Madeline Shaffer are graduating and Trevor Lee will not be graduating however this is subject to change._

**4.) **_Chase wants to be in the army, but he will soon learn of a phobia. _

**5.) **_This season will also feature a character going through the STI known as Syphilis. _

**6.) **_This season will feature the marriage of two characters that we all hoped would've ended up together since the very start of the series._

**7.) **_One of our beloved characters that has never had trouble finding trouble will face prostitution, can she go through with it?_

**8.) **_This season will feature the birth of Daphne Strauss and Kevin Davenport's child, which will be a girl._

**Those are just some of the things that Lakehurst will tackle in the 9th season/story hope you all like it. Also before I forget but I'll do this again at the very end of the 9th season. I would like to thank everyone that has clicked on my story, read my story, reviewed my story, good reviews or bad, I didn't care, I just took the time to make this for everyone to just enjoy. Degrassi inspired me to do this and I don't think I would've continued it if it wasn't for you all. **


End file.
